


Pale (MIKE DODDS)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by anonymous:Could you do a Mike x reader imagine where Mike actually lives when he is shot by Munson - I am still in denial - and the reader, whom is Mike’s partner, is there with him when he wakes up? Thanks xxword count: 362warnings: hospital, mention of gun trauma, anxiety





	

You never really prayed. Sometimes, when you were a child but you had fallen out of practice in your adult years.

Until you were sitting next to Mike’s pale body, gripping his hand, watching his chest rise and fall as he came out of anesthesia. You were praying and you were praying hard that he woke up unscathed. You prayed that he truly was okay, like the doctors said.

His eyes cracked open and your praying halted in it’s tracks. You stood, bending over Mike, one hand on either side of his face. “Mikey,” You whispered shakily, “Mikey? Mikey, baby, it’s me.” You laughed and it mixed with a sob and he gave you a weak smile. It was a weak smile, but it was a smile. He laughed and cleared his throat.

“Why’re you cryin’?” He mumbled, “Aren’t you glad to see me?”

Another sob broke from your chest and you hit the call button for the nurse before bending to kiss him, leaving tears on his cheeks as you did. It was a rare moment of peace between the both of you, nothing but your tears and his IV and your faces pressed together. But the moment had to be broken because a nurse rushed in with Mike’s doctors and had to check his vitals but he insisted, with a heavy hand on your hip that you were to stay next to him. “My rock, right here,” He joked with a nurse, “The only reason I didn’t curl around that damn bullet and die.”

You choked out another sob, bending down to kiss Mike’s temple, “That’s not funny, baby,” You whispered, voice trembling, “Fuck, Mikey, we were all so scared.” He rolled his head toward you and smiled. It was dazed and drugged and the nurses told you he was fine and left you alone.

“God, you’re really pretty,” He dragged out the third word, giggling, “Like, really pretty. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” You cried back, “I love you with all my heart. You’re gonna get through this, you know. You’re not gonna die on me.”

“Of course not,” Mike replied, “Gotta make our wedding, don’t I?”


End file.
